Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière
by Abiss672
Summary: Alors que le soleil se couche, l'oiseau de feu ne s'envole plus. Son amant est dans les bras d'un autre, et il sombre doucement dans la folie. Toi qui entre docilement dans cette nuit, hurle, hurle à l'agonie de la lumière. Marco x Ace X Law.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière.**

L'éclair déchira le ciel sombre qui enveloppait le célèbre navire. Le vent s'était levé et balayait le pont d'une brise glaciale. Les étoiles ni la Lune ne perçaient à travers le rideau noir dans le ciel. La pluie s'abattait avec fracas sur le bois lustré du Moby Dick. Un corps mutilé gisait sans vie au milieu du pont, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Le navire était immobile, seuls les caprices de la météo étaient en mouvement. Pas un seul bruit, hormis les grondements de l'orage, n'était présent sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un homme, grand, musclé, le visage rempli de tâches de rousseurs. Le pirate couru à travers les couloirs, se protégeant de la pluie battante de ses mains, cherchant la cuisine dans l'obscurité totale. Il trébucha rapidement sur le corps, son corps percutant le sol à son tour. Il se redressa et se retourna, pour être en face du cadavre du commandant de la quatrième flotte de capitaine barbe blanche. Son visage se crispa, une moue d'horreur apparu en même temps que des larmes noyaient ses yeux.

 **Chapitre 1.**

La silhouette du prince des pirates disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, voguant à grande vitesse à travers la mer déchainée. Les pirates étaient terrifiés, endeuillés, en larmes dans leurs chambres. Le corps du défunt avait été dignement recouvert et mis à l'eau selon ses volontés. Il coula rapidement, entouré de fleurs lancées par ses frères. Le commandant de la première division pleurait sans se retenir, le visage crispé, regardant à l'horizon le corps de son meilleur ami couler à pic, et celui de son amant partir vers l'inconnu pour traquer Marshall D Teach.

Il se retourna vers son capitaine. Celui-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes, le regard rivé sur les profondeurs de l'océan.

[Une semaine plus tard]

Le temps était au beau fixe. Le soleil brillait chaleureusement comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs jours. Mais l'atmosphère au sein du Moby Dick était des plus maussade. Les pirates ne parvenaient pas à pardonner la trahison de ce qui fut un jour pour eux leur frère, et encore moins l'assassinat du commandant. Le vice-capitaine restait enfermé dans ses bureaux, submergé par la haine et le chagrin, ainsi que la peur de ne jamais revoir son amant. Plus personne ne discutait, plus personne ne riait, la situation était insoutenable.

-Mon fils, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Thatch n'aurait pas souhaité te voir comme ça.

Les paroles réconfortantes de son capitaine n'atteignirent pas le phoenix qui releva son regard vide d'émotions vers son père.

-Le départ d'Ace était une erreur. Je ne supporterai pas sa mort.

Marco avait chuchoté ces mots mais le géant avait compris toute la profondeur de ces paroles. On ne pouvait pas perdre dans la même vie son amant et son frère. Marco ne le supporterait pas. L'empereur se releva alors doucement de sa chaise, traversa la chambre du commandant et avant de sortir lança une dernière parole à son fils

-Va le retrouver, et ramène-le.

[…]

Le phoenix déploya ses ailes. Une chaleur caractéristique envahie le périmètre du navire. Des flammes bleutées apparurent un peu partout sur le bateau, le baignant d'une lumière irréelle. L'oiseau de feux prit son élan, sauta, et s'envola dans les cieux en un instant. Il vola vers les nuages, effleurant ceux-ci de ses longues ailes.

Les pirates toujours présents sur le vaisseaux mère regardèrent avec angoisse leur commandant disparaître dans le ciel.

La chaleur du soleil caressait le bec de l'oiseau qui se laissait porter par le vent. Il redescendit vers la mer jusqu'à l'effleurer, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur salé de l'étendue sous son corps. Le bout de ses griffes toucha légèrement l'eau alors que le phoenix virait à droite. Il vola au-dessus des îles, zigzaguant entre les arbres, profitant de la magnifique vue aérienne, effleurant le sommet des montagnes, évitant les cratères brûlant des volcans… Il vola ainsi pendant des jours, s'arrêtant à chaque île pour retrouver son amant, en vain.

Il arriva plus d'une semaine plus tard sur une nouvelle île. C'était une très grande île composée d'un petit archipel très populaire. Les plaines et les champs recouvraient la quasi-totalité du territoire. Une grande ville située à l'est de l'île réunissait tous les habitants.

Il mit pied à terre à quelques kilomètres de la ville, au beau milieu d'un champs de fleur. Un chien colossal vient lui aboyer dessus, lui montrant les crocs. Marco, énervé et épuisé, se contenta de l'ignorer. Il chercha un chemin praticable pendant une heure, zigzaguant entre les fleurs parfumées. Il arriva près de la côte en fin de matinée et aperçu à l'horizon plusieurs navires, les voiles rangées. Il en dénombra cinq, mais impossible de les distinguer. Le blond tombait de fatigue et avait grandement besoin de trouver un logis. Il suivi le chemin tranquillement, passant à côté de jeunes enfants qui jouaient aux pirates. Marco sourit faiblement. Il arriva enfin dans la cité après une demie heure de marche. La ville comportait un port, des boutiques, une grande bibliothèque en pierres anciennes et un amphithéâtre. Le pirate se dirigea par instinct vers le port, scrutant les bâtiments à la recherche d'une auberge.

Il arriva finalement à la place portuaire très agitée. De nombreux poissonniers beuglaient en agitant des poissons frais, des groupes d'adultes discutaient en pleins milieu du marché, des enfants couraient dans les jambes des adultes, et des personnes âgées regardaient distraitement la foule depuis les terrasses des bars. Une dizaine d'embarcations de pêche étaient alignées le long de des murets, accrochés par un lourd cordage.

L'église sonna les coups de midi. Les odeurs de viande, de friture, de fruits et légumes embaumaient l'air. Marco, par automatisme et sous un élan de fatigue, s'assit mollement sur l'une des chaises en terrasse et ferma les yeux.

Le lit était défait. Dans ses bras, Ace se reposait. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, heureux après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Sa peau, douce et chaude, était collée à celle du blond. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur son visage endormis et serein, caressant le nez de Marco qui respira l'odeur sucrée de son amant. Marco savoura le corps nu de son amant, enveloppé par quelques draps éparpillés dans le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noir corbeau du plus jeune et apposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il dansa avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'Ace se réveil, répondant à son baiser. Marco se releva, toujours en embrassant l'autre, et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il frotta son bassin contre celui dénudé du brun. Le commandant de la seconde flotte fit descendre ses mains chaudes le long du dos du blond qui approfondit encore plus le baisé. La chaleur augmenta significativement dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne se détachaient plus l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion.

Marco ouvra les yeux quand la serveuse déposa devant lui son assiette. Il y découvrit un steak et des petits pois. La fatigue lui vrilla le crâne, amplifiant sa migraine. Il commença à manger lentement tout en épiant le port sous ses yeux.

Un homme plutôt mince mais musclé, passa devant sa table, lui cachant le soleil un instant. C'était un homme brun, tatoué sur les mains, le visage caché par un bonnet. Marco scruta quelques instants le visage de l'homme qui continuait sa route quand il aperçut au loin un minuscule navire. Un électrochoc parcouru le corps du blond qui reçut une dose d'adrénaline. Il se releva d'un coup, posant quelques Berrys sur la table et partit comme un fou vers l'embarcation. L'embarcation d'Ace. Le commandant activa son haki de l'observation malgré les peu de forces qui lui restaient et s'envola d'un coup. Les personnes présentes s'extasièrent devant l'oiseau mythique, tandis que le pirate pointait vers le nord-ouest à toute allure. Il transperça le vent, évita le sommet des arbres habilement et arriva en quelques minutes au-dessus d'une immense plaine.

Une odeur de brulé lui piqua les narines alors qu'il planait au-dessus de la scène.

Sous lui se tenait une dizaine d'hommes. Deux se faisaient faces tandis que les reste encerclait les deux. Le sol était largement brulé et la ferme qui se trouvait à proximité avait subi de nombreux dégâts. Un nuage noir s'éleva dans les airs et atteignit presque le phoenix. Une colonne de flammes orangées apparut à son tour mais disparurent dans le nuage de ténèbres. Un rire gras atteignit les oreilles de Marco qui se décida enfin à bouger. Il plongea vers les deux hommes, s'enduisit de haki de l'armement, et décrocha un coup de poing dans le visage de Marshall D Teach avec férocité. Le traître se retrouva projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Marco fondit sur son amant, emprisonna ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion.

Le temps s'était suspendu. Marco ressentit, après plusieurs jours, l'odeur addictive du prince des pirates. Ses lèvres sur les siennes firent trembler son corps, son cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques centièmes de secondes. Il sentit sous ses doigts la peau douce et fine du visage d'Ace. Il joua avec ses lèvres avant que le brun ne se retire précipitamment. Portgas se retourna avec agilité et envoya un énième nuage de flammes sur les membres de l'équipage de Barbe noir. Marco se retourna à son tour et fonça vers Teach. Il utilisa uniquement le haki de l'armement et frappa comme un fou le corps au sol du pirate. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras droit, utilisa son fruit et lança le premier commandant vers la ferme avec force. Marco percuta le mur et finit s'écrasa au sol. Il perdit connaissance. Les os de son bras droits explosèrent en un instant. Des entailles apparurent sur son bras, faisant couler le sang à flot. Le bras droit du commandant Marco venait d'être déchiqueté par le fruit du démon de Barbe Noire et de son haki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

La scène sembla se figer à nouveau. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures et avait laissé place à une demie lune éclairant faiblement l'imposant navire. Des bougies, protégées par une enveloppe de verre, éclairaient minutieusement chaque mètre carré du pont.

Au centre de celui-ci se tenait le capitaine Edward Newgate. Une dizaine de ses fils s'étaient réunis à la hâte quand le minuscule navire du second commandant était arrivé.

Portgas D Ace était au milieu du pont, le dos vouté, le visage crispé. Il soutenait le bassin de son amant qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Le blond ne tenait debout que grâce à la force de son frère. Son visage était recouvert d'un épais filet de transpiration d'où dégoulinait des gouttes. Son visage pendait lui aussi. La respiration du premier commandant était faible, lente et presque inaudible.

Les infirmiers et docteurs accoururent vers les deux pirates, allongeant le plus âgé sur un brancard, tandis qu'Ace buvait une bouteille d'eau, son regard appeuré rivé sur son amant. On transporta le blessé immédiatement dans la salle de soin. Ses vêtements furent coupés et enlevés avec minutie. Sa température augmentait un peu plus à chaque minute, alors que le personnel soignant courait dans tous les sens.

On lui palpa le bras gauche, puis le droit, son bassin, ses jambes, son crâne…

[…]

Le blond profitait de la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau endoloris. Il s'aspergea du liquide de son bain, plongeant un peu plus profondément dans sa baignoire. Il sentit ses forces disparaître peu à peu mais il souffla de contentement. Chaque goutte d'eau venait caressait son corps sensuellement. Une odeur de fruits embaumait la pièce. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et saisit son shampoing. Le liquide cula doucement dans sa paume et finit sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se massa délicatement le cuir chevelu avant de replonger sa tête sous l'eau pour se rincer. Quand il releva la tête, Ace entra dans la pièce.

Marco s'accouda sur sa baignoire tandis qu'il regardait son amant enlever doucement ses habits. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le corps nu du brun le rejoignit dans la baignoire. La température grimpa à vive allure. Le dos d'Ace se colla rapidement au torse de son amant, relâchant sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de l'autre. Marco saisit délicatement la mâchoire de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement, ses mains explorant tranquillement son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette baignoire, à se toucher, à s'embrasser, à se caresser.

[…]

Tout l'équipage était réuni dans la salle commune. Les deux docteurs de l'équipage montèrent sur l'estrade en face de l'assemblée et commencèrent leur discours. Ace était assis devant eux, une expression de terreur peinte sur le visage.

-Marco va mal. Il avait quelques côtes cassées il y a quelques heures mais elles se sont ressoudées. Ce qui nous inquiète c'est son bras droit. Le fruit de Marco arrive à soigner, lentement mais surement, chacune des blessures de Marco, peu importe où sur son corps. Mais il n'agit pas sur son bras droit. Nous avons effectué plus de test et nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion que le bras droit de Marco était, pour faire simple, inutilisable. Le fruit des ténèbres l'a tellement détruit que même le fruit du phoenix ne peut le soigner.

L'assemblée trembla. Marco aller perdre son bras. Izou se rapprocha du second commandant, entourant ses épaules de son bras. Le médecin reprit faiblement.

-Nous proposons deux solutions. La première, étant donné qu'aucun médecin présent n'est chirurgien, est d'amputer. Il faut prendre une décision très vite. Nous pensons que si le commandant se réveil avec son bras dans cet état, il va paniquer. Et il risque de se faire encore plus de mal. La deuxième solution, celle que nous préconisons, est d'appeler le chirurgien Trafalgar Law. Il possède de grandes capacités dans ce domaine et il pourrait nous donner son avis. Il pourrait aussi essayer de réparer le bras du commandant.

Le médecin se tourna vers le capitaine.

-Au vue de la situation c'est le seul pirate qui pourrait nous éviter l'amputation.

[Quelques jours plus tard]

Ace était, comme à son habitude, au chevet de son amant. Marco se réveillait de temps en temps, mais pas assez pour être lucide. Dans ces moments, Ace se contentait d'embrasser le malade et de lui caresser les cheveux, le rassurant au maximum. Il était resté ainsi depuis son arrivée. L'absence de Thatch et de Marco le rendait fou. Savoir que le traître était toujours en vie le rendait fou. Savoir que Marco ne pourrait peut-être un jour plus voler par sa faute le rendait fou.

-Trafalgar Law en vue !

Le sous-marin du pirate s'arrêta tranquillement au côté du Moby Dick. Les voiles furent ramassées et l'ancre lâchée.

Le chirurgien monta habilement sur le pont sous le regard de l'équipage. Le médecin en chef s'approcha rapidement du brun, le remercia brièvement de sa venue, et le conduisit immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Ace se retourna d'un coup quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement. Le regard d'acier du chirurgien se posa sur le torse nu du brun en face de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ace, gêné par la présence inconfortable du pirate s'éloigna. Law s'assit doucement près du premier commandant et toucha son bras.

On fit sortir Ace de la pièce malgré ses réticences.

[…]

Ace hurla à s'en brûler les poumons. Trois hommes, dont les commandants Izou et Vista retenaient le second commandant. Ace hurlait. Comme un fou. La pluie commença à tomber, noyant le visage du brun, furieux et désespéré.

Ace hurlait sur Law, essayait de le brûler, essayait de le tuer.

Law discutait à l'autre bout du pont avec le capitaine, le visage fermé. Barbe blanche baissa la tête, retira son chapeau, se frotta les yeux et hocha la tête.

Law repartit sous les hurlements de douleurs et de rage du prince des pirates. Il rentra dans la salle de soin, enfila une blouse, mis ses gants, et prit un scalpel.

Ace fut ramené dans ses appartements par tous les commandants présents. Izou fut désigné pour rester avec lui cette nuit.

La chambre était dans une obscurité presque totale. Le corps d'Ace, prit de soubresauts, était collé à celui de son frère Izou. Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le lit. Le second commandant était dans les bras de son frère, essayant de calmer sa rage et sa peine. Izou lui caressait les cheveux et lui chuchotait :

-Tout va bien se passer Ace, je te le promets.

Au bout de longues minutes, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le silence le plus total. Seul le bruit des gouttes se fracassant sur les murs remplissait la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le vent caressa ses ailes. La chaleur du soleil réchauffa ses membres fatigués en quelques instants. A l'horizon, plus rien n'apparaissait hormis une étendue d'eau salée. La liberté à l'infini. L'oiseau bleu pivota légèrement sur la droite et fonça, emporté par le vent, en direction du nord. Des monstres marins bondissaient hors de l'eau pour essayer de l'attraper, mais l'oiseau, agile et prudent, continuait sa course. Au loin se dessina enfin la silhouette d'un bateau, navire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ralentit doucement son allure, virevolta quelques minutes au-dessus du navire sous les regards jaloux et admiratifs de ses frères, et se posa avec agilité sur le pont.

[…]

-Il se réveil.

L'infirmière se retira précipitamment, laissant sa place au médecin. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus du blond qui se réveillait avec peine. La salle de soin était presque remplie, principalement par le personnel soignant mais aussi par Trafalgar Law, adossé au mur au fond de la pièce, et par Portgas D Ace, assis sur le lit du malade.

Le médecin étudia les réflexes du commandant et lui parla d'une voix douce et lente.

-Commandant, vous êtes sur le Moby Dick, tout va bien.

Le blond essaya de se relever en prenant appui sur ses bras mais retomba mollement sur le côté. Son esprit était encore embrumé et le visage du médecin ne le rassura pas.

-Commandant, vous allez avoir un choc…

Tandis que le médecin lui expliqua la situation, le visage du commandant se décomposa. Il se releva aussitôt, oubliant la nausée et le mal de crâne qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir et se rua hors de la pièce, ne faisant même pas attention à la présence du chirurgien de la mort.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la main droite, mais alors qu'il tendait le bras, rien n'apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, de la sueur perla sur son front. Ace tenta de s'approcher de son amant mais celui-ci venait d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Des flammes bleues apparurent dans toute la pièce, forçant les médecins et infirmières à se plaquer au sol. Les personnes présentent commencèrent à paniquer. Marco tomba à terre quand il ne vit pas le restant de son bras se régénérer grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ace apposa sa main sur son épaule et voulu l'étreindre mais le blond le chassa d'un coup, en hurlant, il défonça la porte et couru vers le pont. Il fut suivi par un Ace paniqué et attristé et par le restant de l'équipe médical.

Marco courra à toute allure sur le pont, fonçant vers la rambarde. Il utilisa son fruit, se transforma en pheonix, sauta et prit son envol. Envol qui ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'une seule aile était apparue. Le phoenix finit sa course au fond de l'océan.

[…]

Marco, après avoir été sauvé de la noyade, fut placé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant de la seconde division. Le choc avait été rude pour l'équipage de voir cet oiseau finir droit dans l'océan. Mais tous compatissaient avec la peine du commandant.

Marco se réveilla finalement une heure plus tard, dans son lit, les rideaux fermés. Seuls Ace et Trafalgar étaient présents dans la pièce avec lui. Lorsque Marco rouvrit les yeux, Law se positionna sur le lit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis Trafalgar Law. C'est moi qui vous ai opéré. Nous avons dû vous amputer votre bras droit. Suite à votre combat contre Teach il était complètement inutilisable. C'est irréversible et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez voler à nouveau.

Les yeux de Marco s'embuèrent de larmes. Elles ne glissèrent pas sur ses joues, attendant que le pirate parte et le laisse seul avec son amant. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui quand le chirurgien sortit.

-Marco, je suis vraiment désolé, si seulement je…

-Tu étais au courant ? Hurla Marco, le coupant dans son monologue.

Ace eu un hoquet de surprise devant le ton employé, si dure et dénué de toute trace d'affection.

-Oui j'étais là, ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, que ton bras…

\- Et tu les as laissé faire ? Marco avait craché cette phrase avec pleins de haine. Ace eu un mouvement de recul, voyant le second de l'équipage s'agiter sous ses draps.

-Tu te rends compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais voler ? Le blond s'était relevé et avançait avec rage vers son amant qui tremblait devant sa colère.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Marco, je t'aime je…

-Tu m'aimes ? Tu les laisse me couper le bras et tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Cracha Marco au visage d'Ace qui était collé contre le mur. Le seul poing du blond vient fracasser le mur en face de lui, à quelques centimètres du visage de son amant.

La violence du choc obligea Law à faire demi-tour. Il s'engouffra à nouveau dans la chambre, s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Il plaqua son dos contre le torse d'Ace, faisant barrage à celui de Marco.

-Ne te ramène pas, enfoiré.

Marco était devenu incontrôlable. Lui qui était toujours calme était en train de perdre les pédales. Des flammes bleues apparurent à nouveau et alors que le blond s'apprêta à attaquer le chirurgien, une bulle apparue.

-Shambles.

Le blond disparut d'un coup de la pièce, et fut téléporté dans la cabine du capitaine.

Il ne restait que les deux bruns dans la chambre. Ace se retira lentement du corps de Law, le regard perdu, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avança tel un fantôme vers le lit qu'il partageait avant avec son amant. Amant qui avait essayé de le frapper. Il s'assit entre les draps et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Law s'assit sans faire de bruit sur la chaise du bureau et attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

-il ne sera plus jamais l'homme que tu as connu et aimé, Portgas. Soit il deviendra fou de ne plus pouvoir voler, soit il l'acceptera, comme Shanks le Roux l'a accepté, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne suis pas psychiatre mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, je penche plutôt pour la première option.

Ace accusa le coup. Il renifla une dernière fois, se redressa et s'approcha du brun. Il s'inclina devant lui et prit la parole.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de nous aider. Sans toi l'opération aurait été beaucoup plus dure. Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ?

Trafalgar Law sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu veux de l'argent ? Demanda Ace, pas trop certain des intentions de l'homme.

Law se contenta de se relever et de faire face au commandant. Celui-ci resta stoïque. Le chirurgien possédait un tel charisme et une telle aura que s'en était déstabilisant, même pour lui. Law se rapprocha doucement du commandant, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Son odeur sucrée chatouilla les narines de Portgas qui n'eut pas le réflexe de s'éloigner. Law ferma les yeux quand la chaleur caractéristique du commandant vient lui réchauffer le corps. Il passa une main sur le torse dénudé de l'autre et commença à le caresser.

L'odeur du chirurgien et sa présence étaient entêtantes. Ace frémit sous le contact de la main du chirurgien, un frisson se répandit dans son corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Marco ne l'avait pas touché comme ça.

Law approcha sa bouche de la nuque du brun et entreprit de la sucer, alors que son autre main descendait habilement vers la ceinture du brun. Ace se cambra sous ses caresses, laissant un accès total à sa nuque. Un puissant frisson le prit lorsque le brun passa sa main sous son short, effleurant son membre durcit.

Law finit d'apposer sa marque sur le coup d'Ace et se retira d'un coup. Il partit rapidement de la chambre, laissant le brun seul avec son érection.

Ace fut tellement surpris de son départ qu'il recouvra ses esprits en un instant.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière**

 **Chapitre 4**

La pièce était éclairée par un magnifique chandelier. Les diamants qui en pendaient reflétaient la lumière douce et claire des flammes. Un homme, imposant et âgé, se trouvait à droite de la pièce, adossé sur son lit, lisant le journal. La chambre était parfaitement propre et seul un bip constant provenant de la machine qui remplissait les poumons de l'homme, venait troubler l'atmosphère.

D'un coup, un autre homme apparu. Il était grand, mais moins grand que l'autre, blond, les traits tirés, sa seule main crispée. Barbe blanche ne releva qu'un œil quand son fils apparu comme par magie dans sa chambre personnelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin. Demanda doucement le géant, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Il était tout le temps amusé par la bêtise de ses fils. Ils parvenaient chaque jour à repousser les limites de l'imaginable. Surtout Ace.

Marco lui, était l'homme de confiance. L'homme fort et intelligent, assez pour pouvoir faire naviguer seize flottes dans le nouveau monde.

Marco se calma instantanément quand il comprit où il se trouvait. Il allait souvent auprès de son père quand les choses tournaient mal, pour lui demander avis et conseils.

-Je me suis battu avec Ace et Law. Maugréa le blond alors qu'il se laissa tomber au bout du matelas de son père.

Barbe Blanche ferma son journal d'un mouvement sec.

-Avec Ace ? A vrai dire, le capitaine ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Law. Il pouvait bien se faire refaire le visage par tous ses commandants il s'en fichait. Ils avaient conclu un marché : tu viendras soigner mes fils en cas d'extrême urgence et je ne t'attaquerai jamais, ni moi ni mes fils ni mes alliés. Si tu as un problème, tu pourras nous appeler.

Law avait bizarrement accepté dans la seconde. Lui qui pensait que le Trafalgar serait dur de la feuille et qu'il faudrait lui promettre monts et merveilles avait été un agneau. Mais l'empereur se méfiait tout de même.

-Je ne supporte pas cette situation. Marco lui déballa toutes ses peines, ses craintes, ses peurs… La mort de Thatch et l'amputation de son aile l'avaient profondément choqué.

\- Mon fils, à la fin de la journée, tu vas te coucher auprès de ton amant, tu es entouré de ta famille, tu navigues sur toute les mers de monde auprès de ta famille, tu fais la fête presque tous les jours… Si tu n'es pas mort face à Teach s'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

Les paroles de Newgate résonnèrent à l'intérieur de Marco. Son père avait toujours su comment l'aider à se relever.

Le commandant baissa la tête, apposa sa main sur l'extrémité de son bras manquant et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais rejoindre Ace, père. Merci pour tout.

Marco referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant son père lire son journal tranquillement.

[…]

Marco déambulait dans les couloirs. Il regarda le ciel étoilé un court instant et porta son regard à l'horizon. Les lumières du prochain port apparaissaient faiblement au loin. Il soupira à nouveau et rentra dans le réfectoire rejoindre ses frères.

L'immense pièce devint silencieuse en une seconde. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le premier commandant qui venait d'entrer. L'homme à la vigie hurla.

-Port en vue ! On accoste dans dix minutes !

L'atmosphère se détendit. Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, laissant au premier commandant un peu de repos. Certains hommes se préparèrent à partir tandis que d'autres commençaient à peine leur repas.

Marco posa son regard sur les hommes, cherchant rapidement son amant. Ce dernier était à la table de la seconde division, chose étonnante étant donné que les commandants avaient leur propre table. Marco avança d'un pas rapide vers le brun, posa sa main sur son épaule droite et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ace tourna vivement la tête, surpris de ce contact. Son corps frissonna quand il reconnut Marco à côté de lui. Imperceptiblement, le corps du prince des pirates se mit à trembler. De la sueur perla dans son dos tandis qu'il se rappelait la scène avec le chirurgien quelques minutes plus tôt.

-La place est libre ? Demanda faiblement Marco. Ace hocha la tête, incapable de parler tellement son corps tremblait.

Il avait peur. Peur que Marco apprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Peur de le dégouter. Peur qu'il l'abandonne. Parce qu'Ace n'avait pas voulu ça. Il avait aimé, oui. Mais il ne l'avait pas demandé. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne s'était pas débattu, s'était laissé faire. Et il se dégoutait. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait construit avec le commandant.

Marco posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui tressaillit. Le blond ne le remarqua pas.

Le premier commandant avait retrouvé son calme. Sa discussion avec le capitaine et la présence d'Ace à ses côtés le rassurait. Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Prêt à tout recommencer. Prêt à ne plus voler. Si l'équilibre de sa vie, devenu précaire depuis hier, restait stable. Il avait besoin de ses frères, de son père, de son amant et de sa vie de pirate. Peu importait le reste dorénavant.

On donna à Marco son plat et le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Les hommes de la seconde division avaient toujours apprécié le premier commandant. Tout autant qu'ils appréciaient leur commandant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la salle se vida peu à peu. Les hommes partaient tout profiter des bienfaits du port (qui consistaient tout simplement aux femmes et au rhum).

Vista rentra à son tour dans le réfectoire. Il s'avança d'abord vers la table des commandants, une part de tarte dans la bouche, le journal sous le bras. Quand il aperçut au loin les deux commandants à la table de la seconde division, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Marco, regarde la page 9 du journal de ce matin !

Vista prit son élan et lança de toute ses forces le journal qu'il tenait, vers le premier commandant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier soupira quand le fameux journal finit sa course à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se leva distraitement sous le rire bruyant de Vista. Marco sourit. Il ramassa délicatement le journal et commença à le feuilleter quand il entendit au loin Vista tomber de chaise. Les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire. Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Il délaissa sa lecture un instant, toujours debout en pleins milieu de la salle, pour regarder son amant qui venait de s'endormir dans son assiette.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua, légèrement caché derrière le col de la chemise du brun -chemise qu'il ne portait jamais d'ailleurs- une légère trace rose. Trace rose que Marco reconnut parfaitement pour en avoir laissé tant sur le coup de son amant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit dans ses veines les pulsations de son cœur qui accélérait. La chaleur s'intensifia d'un coup. Son regard ne décrochait pas de cette trace rose. Quand Ace se réveilla, il remarqua son amant en train de le fixer. De fixer son coup. De fixer la trace de Trafalgar Law. Marco bougea enfin, alors qu'Ace s'était levé en panique pour le prendre dans ses bras. Des flammes bleues jaillirent de partout, projetant Ace à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Marco partit en courant, son corps transformé en phoenix, son haki de l'armement enduisant son corps, son haki de l'observation à l'affut.

-Je vais le buter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Une brise glaciale refroidit les joues du chirurgien. Le bateau venait d'arriver au port, laissant une foule d'homme se déverser sur terre. Trafalgar Law prit son temps, sortant doucement de sa cabine, regardant les alentours. Dans un silence complet, il entama sa descente vers le port, à son tour. Une chouette, perchée sur une branche d'arbre, scrutait les horizons. Le port était redevenu calme en quelques instants.

Le brun déambula entre les échoppes qui étaient en train de fermer pour la nuit. L'odeur de poisson frais lui piqua les narines. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et prit à gauche. Il marcha encore quelques mètres, puis tourna de nouveau à gauche. Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant une façade délavée. « Le hurlauvent ». Trafalgar Law regarda par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage propre. Il passa devant la réceptionniste, la salua d'un hochement de tête. La vieille femme lui tendit une clé, sans même lui adresser la parole. Le chirurgien s'en empara, monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Il enleva son manteau d'un mouvement sec, le laissant retomber mollement au sol. Il l'enjamba, se massa la nuque de sa main droite, et fit couler un bain brûlant. Il posa son escargophone sur sa table de chevet et s'assit d'un mouvement las sur sa chaise de bureaux. La pluie commença à tomber sur les carreaux de la chambre d'hôtel. La baignoire continuait de se remplir du liquide chaud. Il enleva doucement son pull, laissant transparaitre ses traits musclés sous son t-shirt. Il se releva, se massa le crâne quelques secondes après l'apparition de son mal de tête. Il but une gorgée de rhum, caché dans le placard. L'immense horloge en bois massif sur le mur sonna les coups de dix heure du soir. Il enleva son t-shirt qui rejoignit le sol à son tour. Il repassa devant la porte d'entrée puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence de son manteau au sol. Il éteignit rapidement le robinet, laissant la baignoire remplie à ras bord. Il enleva son pantalon, son boxer le préservant de la nudité la plus totale.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et sortit sa brosse à dent.

D'un coup, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta. Il sentit une main cacher ses yeux. Il n'avait rien vu, rien sentit. Un homme avait pénétré sa chambre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sentit un torse brûlant se coller à son dos. L'homme lui banda les yeux. Il se cambra quand une de ses mains descendit vers son bassin. Le corps brûlant collé derrière lui l'excitait. Il sentit le bassin de l'homme se frotter contre ses fesses, décelant ses parties intimes se frotter contre lui. La main étrangère le massa quelques secondes avant de passer sous son caleçon. Des baisers apparurent sur sa nuque, tout cela dans le noir total pour le chirurgien, toujours aveuglé. Des râles de plaisirs sortirent du plus profond de sa gorge.

-Ace…

D'un mouvement vif, la tête du chirurgien s'écrasa avec force contre le robinet en face de lui. Son nez se fractura sous le coup, laissant échapper un torrent de sang. Law n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre que son corps se retrouva soulevé par l'homme. Son visage plongea dans l'eau bouillante de sa baignoire. Il essaya de se débattre avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, son fruit de démon ayant disparu au contact de l'eau, de même pour ses forces. L'homme appuya de toutes ses forces sur le visage du brun pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface. Après quelques secondes de suffocations et de tentatives pour s'échapper, le corps du brun perdit toute force. L'inconnu le relâcha, balançant le reste du corps dans la baignoire. Le corps flotta doucement dans l'eau devenue rouge sang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir laissé de mot dans les précédents chapitres mais ils étaient déjà écrits à l'avance et j'avais complètement oublié de mettre à jour ! Excusez-moi !

 **Réponses aux review :**

Rubis-san : Ravie de voir que tu partages mon amour du Marco X Ace ! Désolé de t'avoir brisé le cœur mais je pense que maintenant tu devrais savoir que c'est une de mes spécialités ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (et merci pour ta correction, je l'avoue, je suis nulle en orthographe).

Taylor : Merci de prendre autant de ton temps pour me faire des reviews aussi longues ! (J'ai écouté la chanson elle est magnifique !). Pour toutes tes questions je t'invite à lire les prochains chapitres haha ! Je n'aime pas spoiler mes lecteurs !Et merci pour tous tes compliments !

Brinou : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Et merci beaucoup à : Phoenix penna / suricate /Guest / Pini.

Aussi, concernant la taille de mes chapitres (environ 1000 mots), je sais que c'est peu mais j'ai toujours écrit comme ça, c'est mon style, et je n'arrive pas à me forcer à faire plus. Je préfère vous offrir de la qualité plutôt que de la quantité. Merci pour votre compréhension !

* * *

 **Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière**

 **Chapitre 6**

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Les pales du ventilateur du salon fouettaient l'air avec force, rendant la pièce plus agréable à vivre. Quelques gouttes du robinet de la baignoire tombaient chaque minute. Ceset gouttes venaient s'écraser dans la chevelure du brun, dont le corps, allongé sur le dos, flottait maintenant depuis une heure. La salle de bain était vide, à l'exception du corps. De même pour la chambre et la petite cuisine aménagée. Cependant, au milieu du salon, dans un fauteuil individuel de cuir, était assise une silhouette. De dos, on ne pouvait voir que ses courts cheveux blonds. Sa main, ferme et tâchée de sang, empoignait avec force un verre de rhum. Quelques glaçons y flottaient à la surface. La bouteille en verre à côté, était presque finit.

L'homme resta ainsi pendant une demie heure, sous le ventilateur qui lui rafraîchissait le visage, à écouter les gouttes d'eau tomber dans la baignoire, buvant quelques gorgées de rhum. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Un autre homme entra, en silence. Se pensant seul, il referma la porte derrière lui et maugréa des insultes à l'encontre de la météo qui l'avait trempée. Après avoir fermé la porte, il rentra dans le salon. Il sursauta quand il vit le premier homme assis dans le fauteuil.

-Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda d'une petite voix le second commandant.

Marco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et bu une autre gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais il ne fit rien transparaître.

-Et toi, Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Le premier commandant avait à peine tourné le regard vers son amant. Sa voix laissait transparaître toute sa haine. Haine tellement inhabituelle chez le blond, surtout à l'encontre du brun, qu'Ace sentit comme un poignard taillader son cœur.

-Père m'a demandé de donner une récompense à Trafalgar. L'équipage s'est mis d'accord pour lui offrir 10 millions de Berrys, on pense que comme ça il reviendra nous aider en cas de prob…

-Je ne pense pas non… Chuchota Marco, un fin sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il reprit une gorgée. Ace ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait sorti de sa poche une enveloppe pour prouver ses dires.

-Ou alors tu viens t'envoyer en l'air avec ce connard. Avait lâché le blond.

Ace n'avait pas répondu. Son visage était devenu grave.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Arrête avec tes conneries de récompenses et avoue que tu meures d'envie que ce connard enfonce sa

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Ace lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Malheureusement, sa main traversa son crâne devenu flammes. Marco eu un sourire. Il se releva de son fauteuil. Ses flammes reconstituèrent son visage et il s'approcha du brun.

-Si tu cherches ton amoureux, il est dans la baignoire.

Les flammes de Marco s'assombrirent quelques secondes. Elles devenaient presque aussi noires que la nuit. Il rigola doucement et se pencha pour remplir son verre à nouveau. Ace marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain. Un frisson résonna dans son corps quand il vit le corps inanimé du chirurgien. Il s'approcha doucement, prit le médecin par les cheveux et releva sa tête pour apercevoir son visage. Son nez était recouvert de sang et semblait cassé. Sa lèvre était fendue et ses yeux étaient exorbités.

Ace laissa retomber le corps lentement, le visage dégouté. Il entendait dans le salon le premier commandant s'affaler sur un canapé plus grand. Il se retourna vivement, fouillant dans les affaires du chirurgien décédé. Il chercha à travers les t-shirts et les pantalons pour enfin trouver l'objet. Il se releva lentement et enduisit son corps d'haki de l'armement. Il retourna discrètement dans le salon, le visage calme. Marco s'était allongé sur le canapé sous la ventilation, l'air frais le berçant doucement. Son verre de rhum était tombé sur la moquette, répandant du liquide. Ace se mit à côté du blond, releva son poing enduit de haki noir, et le balança sur le nez de son amant. On entendit distinctement quelques os se briser. Ace en eu mal au cœur, mais avant que le blond ne se réveil et hurle de douleur, il lui passa des menottes de granit marin et l'assoma.

Une journée plus tard.

-Il vaut mieux le garder comme ça, cela vaut mieux, pour lui et pour nous.

La voix rauque du docteur réveilla le blond. Il eut un sursaut quand il essaya de respirer par le nez mais qu'aucun air n'entra, en plus de le brûler. Il porta instinctivement sa main à son nez mais une main l'en empêcha. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il tenta d'utiliser son fruit du démon mais rien ne se produisit. Il était trop faible…

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et aperçu Ace, assit sur son lit, comme à son habitude, le visage inquiet.

-Ace, chuchota-t-il, ne pouvant parler plus fort.

Sa voix était douce, calme, et empreinte de son amour habituel pour son amant. Ace en avait été surpris mais il se rapprocha de son amant et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Marco referma faiblement ses doigts sur ceux du brun, caressant sa main du bout des doigts, comma à son habitude. Il referma les yeux d'épuisement. Ace sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il venait de retrouver son amant.

[…]

 _Ace rentra dans le réfectoire. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'il avait intégré l'équipage et à peine quelques jours qu'il avait été promu commandant. Cela faisait aussi très exactement douze heures qu'il avait avoué son attirance au premier commandant, qui lui avait sourit -ce sourire qui faisait fondre le brun- mais ne lui avait rien répondu._

 _Ace avait vécu ça comme un refus. Il était bien évidemment attristé, mais il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que cela ne changerait rien à leurs liens._

 _Il rentra donc dans le réfectoire, se dirigean mécaniquement vers la table des commandants. Il s'assit à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée, c'est-à-dire entre le premier et le troisième commandant. Il n'osa pas regarder le blond à sa gauche qui était plongé dans sa lecture quotidienne du journal de Grand Line. Il commença son assiette en silence, gêné de cette proximité avec le blond. Thatch, assit à côté, lui raconta comment il avait rencontré une femme sur le port qu'ils avaient quittés hier soir. Et comment il s'était rendu compte que cette même femme était en réalité un homme. L'anecdote du commandant eu le don de le soulager de son stress et il rit avec joie avec les autres commandants. Alors qu'il allait continuer son festin, il sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. Pas celle qui tenait sa fourchette, mais celle qu'il laissait constamment, par habitude lorsqu'il mangeait, sur sa cuisse. Il se retourna vivement, remarquant la main du blond se mêler doucement à la sienne. Il chercha le regard du blond, qui était rivé sur un article du journal. Il ne put apercevoir que le doux sourire du commandant, et sentir ses doigts caresser sa main amoureusement, caché du regard des autres sous la table._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

 **Réponse: Taylor** : Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir chacune de tes reviews! Et j'apprécie énormément toutes les questions que tu me/te pose ! Tu auras la réponse du rêve/réalité dans ce chapitre ! Concernant a voix rauque, c'est celle du médecin de l'équipage. Pour moi, étant donné qu'ils sont plus de mille dans l'équipage, une armée d'infirmière ne suffit pas. ils faut aussi des médecins généralistes (comme dans une petite ville) surtout s'ils passent beaucoup de temps en mer. J'ai donc prit la liberté d'en créer un. Concernant le bandeau qu'à mis Marco sur Law : Il a d'abord mis rapidement le bandeau puis à commencer à caresser le chirurgien (il es très agile), faut dire que Law a joué le jeu et a gardé les yeux fermés croyant que c'était Ace. Concernant l'état de Law tu auras ta réponse dès le premier paragraphe de ce chapitre. Bonne continuation et encore merci pour tes reviews!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière**

 **Chapitre 7**

« Plus tôt dans la semaine, l'équipage de l'empereur Barbe Blanche avait débarqué à Victoria pour la soirée. C'est le soir même qu'est advenu le meurtre du capitaine Trafalgar Law, l'un des capitaines de la pire génération. Selon nos sources, le tueur ne serait que le premier commandant de la flotte lui-même, Marco le phoenix. Marco le phoenix qui, rappelons-le, avait été amputé de l'un de ses bras par le chirurgien quelques jours plus tôt.

Le capitaine a été retrouvé noyé dans sa baignoire, dans une auberge de la ville, le visage ensanglanté. L'équipage de l'empereur s'est empressé de quitter le port une fois le commandant revenu sur le navire.

Nous ignorons encore quelles seront les conséquences pour le commandant, quelles seront les mesures prises par la Marine. En effet, le chirurgien de la mort était actuellement en négociation pour devenir un capitaine corsaire. Les officiers présents sur le lieu du crime penchent à une trahison de la part de Trafalgar Law. Le capitaine se serait en effet peut être infiltré sur le Moby Dick, non pas pour soigner le premier commandant, mais pour substituer des informations importantes relatives à l'équipage.

Cette théorie reste à être prouvée, mais les officiers semblent certains. La prime de Marco le Phoenix pourrait très certainement augmenter dans les jours à venir. »

-Ils sont vraiment cons ces marines. Beugla le capitaine Barbe Blanche en balançant le journal par-dessus bord. Il grommela quelques instants dans sa moustache, se releva avec peine et rentra dans la salle de soin.

La pièce était baignée de la lumière des premiers rayons de soleil. Le capitaine s'assit au fond de la salle, sur le divan qui lui était réservé. Il scruta son fils, allongé dans le lit médical, Ace à ses côtés, leurs mains entre-mêlées.

Le docteur de l'équipage -qui sortait rarement de la salle de soin- lisait doucement des documents aux deux infirmières présentes. Le médecin attendit un instant puis pris la parole.

-Commandant, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le visage d'Ace s'assombrit un peu alors que Marco soupira de désespération. Il enleva sa main de celle de son amant et se la passa sur le visage, comme pour en enlever le stress. C'est alors qu'il découvrit un bracelet accroché fermement à son poignet. Il essaya de tirer dessus mais fut vite stoppé par la main de son amant. Il n'essaya pas de se débattre. Il se retourna vers le médecin.

-Le commandant Ace vous a assommé hier soir dans la chambre de … Trafalgar Law. Commença le médecin, prononçant difficilement le nom de son confrère assassiné.

-On ne sait pas encore comment, mais nous pensons qu'après votre combat avec Teach -celui où vous avez perdu votre bras- il a tenté d'introduire une partie de son fruit du démon en vous. Nous avons retrouvé des traces du fruit des ténèbres dans votre organisme. Des traces minuscules, mais tout de même présentes. Après que le commandant Ace nous ai signalé que vos flammes noircissaient rapidement, nous avons effectué plus de test. Il semblerait que le fruit des ténèbres essaye de surpasser votre fruit du phoenix. Il essaye de le manger pour faire simple. Comme vous le savez, il ne peut y avoir deux fruits du démon dans un même corps en théorie. On ne sait pas comment Teach a réussi à faire rentrer en vous son fruit, mais il est bien présent. Et plus cette part des ténèbres s'agrandit, plus vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même. Cela explique donc vos récents troubles du comportement. C'est une situation tout à fait inédite. Personne, dans tout Grand Line n'a jamais vécu le combat de deux fruits dans un corps. Par mesure de précaution, pour vous-même, votre santé et pour le reste de l'équipage, nous avons décidé de vous mettre ce bracelet de granit marin au poignet. Ainsi toutes les traces de fruit du démon ont disparu de votre corps, malheureusement cela vaut aussi pour le fruit du phoenix, mais vous êtes ainsi hors de danger. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que temporaire, le temps de trouver une solution adéquate.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent à la fin de la tirade du médecin. Il regarda, médusé, son nouveau bracelet. Son fruit du démon était comme éteint. Il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser. Des larmes apparurent dans le regard du premier commandant qui se cacha le visage de sa seule main. Ace s'allongea au-dessus de lui et lui caressa lentement le visage pour le réconforter. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sortirent en silence pour laisser les deux hommes en privé.

Quelques heures plus tard.

L'équipage avait décidé de faire halte sur l'archipel voisin de l'île Victoria. Cet archipel, et plusieurs autres, était réputé pour sa diversité et son charme. Le gouvernement avait décidé, suite aux votes des citoyens, d'en faire un territoire neutre. Ainsi, de nombreux équipages, que ce soit marins ou pirates, s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour se reposer.

L'équipage sortit dans un flot constant sur le port, jovial et détendu. Marco avait quitté la salle de soins une heure plus tôt et fixa, depuis le pont, la petite île en face de lui.

L'île était baignée dans une couleur chaude et rassurante, celle du lever de soleil. Les hommes et les femmes présents sur le port se réunissaient vers l'église pour se préparer à la messe.

Ace entoura le torse du blond de ses bras, le réchauffant un peu. Il enfonçant son visage rempli de tâches de rousseurs dans la chevelure dorée du commandant et pointa du doigt un grand hôtel coincé entre deux falaises.

-Père nous a autorisé à passer quelques jours là-bas. Les autres vont repartir dans cinq heures, le temps de faire le plein de rhum et de boulets de canon. Nous on repartira dans la fin de la semaine. Fit Ace d'une voix douce, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur douce de son amant.

Marco se retourna vers le commandant, le visage fatigué. Il passa sa main sur le visage enfantin du brun et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur. Il se baissa ensuite, empoigna le sac qu'Ace avait déposé à ses pieds et descendit lentement du pont, suivi par Portgas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le port, main dans la main, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel. Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Une jeune femme les attendait au pas de la porte et s'inclina devant eux respectueusement. Elle donna la clé de la chambre au brun et les conduisit vers leur suite.

Marco, bien qu'extrêmement fatigué par le bracelet, s'émerveilla devant la beauté de l'hôtel. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas profité d'une semaine et tête à tête avec son amant. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir à cette idée.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et remercièrent chaleureusement la jeune femme. Ace posa les sacs à terre et se déplaça vers l'immense fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la partie ouest de l'île.

Le cœur d'Ace s'emballa quand il sentit le corps de Marco se coller contre le sien rapidement, ses lèvres capturant les siennes. Le blond passa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baisé. Ils se séparèrent un instant, à bout de souffle. Ace colla son front contre celui du commandant, souriant doucement. Ils reprirent leur respiration et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, fougueusement. Ace guida l'autre vers la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, tandis que Marco commençait à enlever sa ceinture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hurle à l'agonie de la lumière.**

 **Chapitre 8**

La chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière dorée. Le soleil filtrait à travers la grande fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre, faisant danser les fins rideaux blancs. Le lit, au milieu de la pièce, était complètement défait. Un homme, brun avec des tâches de rousseurs, était allongé entre les draps, à moitié nu. Son corps se réveilla doucement tandis qu'il fixait un homme blond au fond de la pièce. Cet homme, penché au-dessus de son bureau, le visage détendu, était en train de créer l'une de ses innombrables cartes dont il était fier.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, l'un à travailler, l'autre à se reposer dans son lit. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'ils occupaient l'immense suite de l'hôtel, s'occupant en découvrant l'île et en mangeant à tous les restaurants.

Cette journée-là s'annonçait encore paisible et agréable pour les amants.

La sonnerie d'un den den mushi retentit. Ace, puisque c'était le sien, s'en empara et décrocha sans grand optimisme.

-Portgas D Ace, fit-il de sa voix toujour endormis.

Le blond n'écouta pas la conversation téléphonique, trop absorbé par son travail. Cependant, quand le brun se releva d'un coup dans son lit, Marco s'inquiéta. Il vit le blond se passer une main sur le visage, le regard assombri. Il raccrocha rapidement et se leva en vitesse, empoignant son shot et son chapeau.

-Père vient de m'annoncer que la seconde division vient d'être attaquée. Une vingtaine de mes hommes sont morts, il faut que je rentre au Moby Dick pour les funérailles.

Le visage de Marco se décomposa, ne comprenant que trop bien la situation. Les obsèques étaient malheureusement courant dans leur équipage. Mais rendre hommage à leurs frères morts pour leur rêve était le devoir de tout commandant. Marco rangea ses cartes en vitesse, préparant ses affaires avec hâte, son bracelet de granit marin toujours pendu à son poignet.

Il avait eu du mal pendant les premiers jours à retrouver ses forces, mais plus le temps passait plus il s'y habituait.

-Non, tu restes là. Avait fait Ace d'un coup, se retournant vers le blond. On a réservé la chambre pour deux jours encore, père veut absolument que tu te reposes, tu en as besoin.

Marco avait tenté de protester mais Ace savait être très convainquant dans ces moments. Il savait aussi qu'Ace aimait être seul dans les périodes de deuil. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre le train des mers le surlendemain et il arriverait en quelques heures seulement au navire. Il céda, embrassa Ace rapidement et le regarda quitter la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Marco déambulait tranquillement dans une des minuscules îles voisines de l'archipel. Celle-ci était réputée pour son quartier des arts. Il avait posé un chapeau sur sa tête et avait changé radicalement de style vestimentaire comme il en avait l'habitude pour passer inaperçu. Marco aimait l'art. C'est l'une des choses que peu de monde sait sur lui, mais il a toujours apprécié le travail des artistes, notamment les statues et la peinture. Il se promena donc pendant plusieurs heures, déambulant avec légèreté entre les maisons, appréciant leur architecture très caractéristique. Il décida, en fin de journée, de s'arrêter à un restaurant. Celui-ci n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance mais le pirate n'avait pas réellement le choix s'il voulait manger en paix.

Il s'attabla donc et commanda un steak et des petits pois, apparemment le plat du chef. En attendant il déplia le journal posé devant lui et se plongea dans sa lecture.

La serveuse arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait de finir sa lecture. Le steak à moitié moisi et les dix petits pois dans son assiette n'inspirèrent pas trop Marco, mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué de sa journée pour se mettre à la recherche d'un autre restaurant.

Il mangea donc en silence, pensant à l'homme de sa vie partit sans lui et probablement en train d'assister aux funérailles.

Un homme s'assit devant lui. Sa carrure imposante n'impressionna pas du tout le commandant.

-Cette place est occupée. Fit Marco d'une voix lasse.

-Vous avez un joli bracelet dis donc… Marco se crispa. Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il voulut partir mais la forte poigne de l'homme l'en empêcha. Marco se maudit de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et il savait que le haki serait presque inutile avec lui. Au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'alerter ses hommes.

-Tu sais que, au stade où tu en es, si on te retire maintenant le bracelet, le fruit des ténèbres ne prendra que dix minutes à se reproduire. En dix minutes tu auras autant de fruit du phoenix que de fruit des ténèbres dans ton corps, provoquant ta mort.

Marco serra sa mâchoire. Il était mal et il le savait. Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à frapper le visage de l'autre grâce à son haki, l'homme lui arracha avec force le bracelet. Des flammes bleues jaillirent d'un coup du corps du blond, profitant de leur nouvelle liberté. Marco, surprit, se retrouva au sol. Ses flammes devenaient noires à certains endroits.

Il se releva d'un coup, se transformant complètement en phoenix (hormis son bras inexistant) et frappa avec rage l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier se contenta d'esquiver, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-TEACH ! Hurla Marco, fou de rage.

Il frappa l'homme avec force, le faisant valser dans les airs. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne répliquait pas, se contentant de sourire.

-Vu la puissance que tu mets dans ton fruit du phoenix actuellement, et à en juger par la couleur de tes flammes, je dirais qu'il te reste deux minutes à vivre. Chuchota Teach à l'oreille de Marco.

Ce dernier se tendit. Il n'arriverait pas à battre l'autre en deux minutes.

-Je serais toi je ferais mes adieux à notre cher commandant de la seconde division.

Il lui balança un escargophone au visage. Profitant de la surprise du blond, il disparut dans les ténèbres.

Marco tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il croyait Teach. Au fond de lui il la sentait, la bataille entre les deux fruits. Le corps de Marco fut pris de soubresaut. Son coeur commença à s'emballer, le sang traversait ses veines avec peine.

Plus qu'une minute.

Il sentit sa température chuter rapidement. Son corps commença à suer, de toutes les parties de sa peau. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids.

50 secondes.

Marco décrocha le den den mushi et composa rapidement le numéro d'Ace.

45 secondes

Il attendit, attendit, attendit, laissant les tonalités disparaître dans le vide.

35 secondes.

Il raccrocha. Appela le numéro de père qu'il connaissait par cœur.

30 secondes.

Il attendit, attendit, attendit.

20 secondes.

Il raccrocha. Pas de réponse. Il posa l'escargophone à terre. Son ventre le brûla. Il toussa avec force et du sang jailli de sa bouche. Il regarda le sang avec frayeur.

10 secondes.

Sa vue se brouilla. La douleur dans ses entrailles augmenta d'un coup, le forçant à se courber. Le fruit du phoenix était en train de se faire dévorer.

5 secondes

-Ace, murmura-t-il alors qu'il était au sol. Les citoyens se regroupèrent autour de lui, chuchotant.

3 secondes.

Le den den mushi retentit. Marco décrocha d'un coup.

-Portgas D Ace.

1 seconde.

Marco ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Je t'aime, Ace.

FIN.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW !


End file.
